The present invention relates to a receiver set, an information apparatus and a system for receiving transmitted digital information. The present invention in particular, relates to connections of the apparatuses within the system which reproduces and records the received digital data upon a basis of a receiving contract. Hereinafter, the invention will be explained when being applied to the system, the apparatus and/or the receiver set for receiving video/audio information of various broadcast programs which are distributed by the digital broadcast services. However, the present invention not limited only to this, it also can be applied to a system and/or an apparatus relating to sending and receiving of data, such as one for data transmission, with a similar construction.